Katrina Elite Immortal
Stats: Fighting:Level 100 Harvesting:Level 70 Making: 47 '''with a focus on outfitter right now then Fashion. '''What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? I have: 3 Rend Flesh, 3 Bite, 3 Drink Life, 1 Inhuman Precision, Shadow Dance, 2 Blood Splatter, Mist Form, Rigor, Mortis, Hunger, Dark Angel, 1 Bone Shield, 2 Blood Nova, Blood Ritual , Blood Frenzy I love Blood Frenzy so I leveled up those things that I needed to get it to blood nova and blood ritual but I honestly don't use them as much. Surprisingly I use Shadow Dance a lot! It doesn't take any blood to use it so it's great to use after you click fight because it tele-ports you to your opponent. I also could *not* live without Mist Form! In my honest opinion this is a must-have skill because you can often gather the item when you go immaterial and finish the quest. What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? I do the Half Moon Rendezvous the most. I do this one from the Facebook Social Network Application to get the points, bucks, beak, occasional monster and occasional relic for my Slayer. I go in fight the first monster, bite, Shadow Dance then run and gather up a bunch of monsters. Once I have gathered I quickly bite again and Blood Frenzy goes off killing them all. Then I harvest (dissect) to get the skins and bones and up my harvesting abilities. After I click the second bite I usually click Shadow Dance again as it seems to make Blood Frenzy go off more often - sometimes I go immaterial and Blood Frenzy doesn't work - so the Shadow Dance trick seems to make it go off more often. What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? I leveled up in Outfitter first so that I could make cool weapons to help people out. Next I am doing Fashion because people seem to like getting fun clothing to wear a lot! If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? I wish that we could re-arrange our skills in the fight bar (that I also wish was smaller and transparent) like we were able to do in a previous incarnation of the game. I also wish that we could store our clothing in our closet ~ but Matt has said that many changes are coming to our houses so I am sure that something is in the works! I would like to add that we used to be able to just click on the person's name in the chat to whisper and now we have to type. I'd love to have that click whisper back! Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? I leveled up Anatomy as my first Harvesting skill since I mostly do quests from the Facebook Social Network Slayers application. This way I can harvest anything that I kill. After that I focused on Mining so that I can get the metals etc necessary for my Outfitter making. I would say decide what you want to do with the game and then level up accordingly. Make friends and trade with them so that you can get the things that you need and so that you can loot their gardens to get stuff. Get a hold of some larger bags so that you can harvest things and hold on to them without having to constantly run to the merchants to sell everything. Make sure that you always have 1 spot left in your bag so that you can gather the item that you need to gather for the quest ~ this is the *most* common question I see in COE (why can't I gather the item?). Back to main elites page